Beck's RV
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: How Beck and Tori's conversation in "Jade Dumps Beck" should have gone
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__So this is my first Victorious fanfiction. Ever since I started watching the show, I thought Beck and Tori were sooo cute together. Anyway, this is how I thought Tori and Beck's exchange in his trailer (in the Jade Dumps Beck episode) should have gone. I know it's not incredibly romantic and epic, but I tried to stay true to the characters (they don't know they want to fall in love…yet ;). Anyway, I'd like to continue the story, I'm loving it so far, so we'll see if I can sit down long enough for me to continue._

"So…you're probably wondering why I'm here, like, 'Hey, Tori's here, wuttup with that?'" Tori imitated, smiling her perfect 100watt smile.

"That's how I talk?" Beck asked, laughing at her ridiculousness.

"No, that's just my generic boy voice."

"Ah," he replied, taking a bite of apple. "I like it, do more." It felt good to laugh again. Even though Jade only broke up with him a couple of days ago, he was finding it harder to laugh and be himself without her. Stranger too was that Tori, Cat, and André sat with Jade at lunch…why? Anyway, hearing little Tori-isms definitely brought his mood higher than it had been all week.

"Okay." She smiled brightly. "Um…Hey man, why don't you get back together with Jade, you know what I'm sayin'? Yeah!" Tori moved her arms around, trying to act like a tough guy. Beck deflated a bit. Was that really all she came over here for?

"I should get back together with Jade?" He tested her, sitting up.

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" He asked honestly. The more he thought about Jade and their relationship, the more confusing things became.

"Cause…she's…you know…awesome?" Tori tried to reason.

Beck huffed. "Guess what?" he stood up and walked towards her.

"What?" She asked, sounding uneasy.

"I'm glad Jade and I broke up," he said lightly, throwing his hands up carelessly.

"Why?" she sounded hurt, as if he was talking about her. 'Why'? Why was she taking Jade's side? Beck had always kind of thought…ever since that time she asked him to kiss her…

"Because I can't remember the last time she did one nice thing for me." He reasoned.

"Oh, c'mon. Didn't you just have a birthday? She didn't get you anything?" Well at least _she_ remembered his birthday, and didn't pull something together at the last minute. Tori put her hand on her little hip as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sometimes Tori could be so oblivious.

Beck walked closer to make his point. When he was about a foot away from her, he stopped. He had never really noticed how big and brown her eyes are, they made her seem so innocent and sparkly. Well, he had noticed that one other time, when they played that game in Sickowitz's class…

* * *

><p>"She got me a can of lemonade." He said simply.<p>

Tori looked at him incredulously with raised eyebrows. "A can?" Jade certainly was not making this easy.

Beck nodded as if she was finally getting it. Tori shook her head. There was a point she was trying to prove, here.

"Look, you guys have been together for two years, how can you just decide you don't want to be with her anymore?" Tori cried.

"Exactly. We've been together for two years." Beck explained calmly. "And it's taken me two years to realize that Jade's not gonna change."

_It's taken you two years to realize that? I only needed twenty minutes._ Tori scrunched her eyes and shoved that thought out of her mind. "But still, Beck—"

"Why are you defending her? I thought that…" Beck burst, catching himself at the last phrase.

"You thought that what?" Tori asked nervously.

"I thought that…you hated Jade." Beck finished, sounding relieved. Was that what he originally meant to say? Tori felt her cheeks redden when she thought of what he might have started to say. She could see why he'd suspect she had feelings for him. But she was here for Jade, not romance.

"I don't hate Jade, she hates me. That's why I'm here, to get her to stop hating me—"

"So you didn't come here because you wanted us back together." He interrupted. He stepped closer to Tori. She stepped back, trying not to inhale his cologne – it made it so much harder to be here for Jade with Beck less than a foot away from her face, looking her dead in the eyes with his persuasive dark ones. They were so deep…

"Why do you care why I'm here?" She asked honestly.

"Because I wanna know if you agree with her." Beck stated, raising his eyebrows. She could tell he was determined to get the information out of her. Not without a fight. Here's where Sickowitz's acting classes come in handy.

"Would I be here helping her if I didn't agree with her?"

"I dunno, would you?" He said, stepping closer. Tori didn't move away this time.

"I…of course," Tori murmured, sounding more unsure.

"Tell me what _you_ think, Tori."

"I…" _Get a grip, Tori! Jade would never forgive you if you and Beck…_ "You know what I think, Beck."

"Do I? Be honest with me, Tori." Beck stared straight through her.

Tori opened her mouth but couldn't make any sound come out.

"Tori…" He whispered. Beck closed his eyes and leaned towards her.

"Dude!" Tori pulled away just before his lips could touch hers. "You can't do this, Beck, you love Jade, remember?"

"Jade's not my girlfriend anymore, Tori." Beck said, sounding exasperated, running his hands through his hair. Tori put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes so she wouldn't picture herself running her fingers through his hair.

"But, you guys love each other!" She determined herself to plant her feet on Beck's carpet.

"I love Jade the way I love Cat. I still care about her, I just don't know if we should date anymore." Tori tried furiously to ignore the observation that he didn't include her with how he felt about Cat and Jade.

"Well, Jade still really cares about you." Tori concluded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I really care about someone else." Beck tucked a strand of Tori's hair behind her ear.

Tori could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly. She had no idea how to feel. Even if she and Beck did turn into something, it couldn't be now. Not when she tried to help Jade. She saw Beck lean forward again.

"Gotta go!" She piped in a high pitched voice. She scrambled out the door as fast as she could and left Beck alone in his trailer, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

AHHHH! I don't know how to feel! Am I a terrible person?

**Mood:** conflicted 0_o

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Jade demanded, somehow sounding both desperate and threatening. Tori gulped. She'd been so anxious for this moment all day, she was sure she could feel her stomach eating itself at this point.<p>

"Well…he still needs some time to…think."

Jade glared at her. "What did he say?" She said flatly.

Remembering when she broke down at her house, Tori pulled Jade into the janitor's closet. The second the door clicked closed, Jade howled with despair and burst into tears again.

"I knew it! He doesn't want me anymore!" she choked. "Why wouldn't he want me?" she cried, looking up at Tori.

Not wanting to make her more upset, Tori simply muttered "You got me,"

"I mean, look at me! I'm hot! And popular!"

Tori sighed. "Well, maybe he wants something more than hotness and popularity."

Jade stopped crying and looked up at her, stone faced. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he wants to have a girlfriend that's nice and actually shows that she cares about him." Tori explained, trying to give her some hints that she can't win Beck back if she's her unpleasant self.

"What, like you?" Jade asked. A second later, her eyes widened with rage. "You didn't…you…you made Beck…Beck…_what did you do, Tori_?" she emphasized the last question.

Tori tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "What? I didn't do anything!" Tori cried. She felt her voice shake.

"Yes you did," Jade laughing angrily. "You stole my boyfriend!" She said much louder.

Tori yelped and squeezed out of the closet just before Jade could smack her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

Nothing happened, Jade! Please don't kill me!

**Mood: **terrified 0.0


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__I've got another little statement at the end, so I'll make this quick. Wow, thanks to everybody that left responses, it certainly willed me to write this chapter quickly! I have no idea whether or not 4 reviews is impressive or depressing, but it made me excited nonetheless. So hopefully I'm doing a good job making this sound plausible, I've been listening to Finally Falling repeatedly for Bori inspiration. Thank you again for reading my story! _

Tori stabbed at her chicken salad. Her lunch table seemed so small now; both Beck and Jade were at different tables. At least Cat and André were the same.

"Hey, Tori, what's up?" André asked, sounding concerned.

"You guys, we've got to get Beck and Jade back together. Lunch just isn't the same without them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried, sounding distantly offended, as usual.

"You _want_ them back together? I thought— "

"I know what you thought!" Tori interrupted André jumpily. How had he noticed? Was it really that obvious? "It's just weird for us to be all split up like this,"

"Jade didn't stab me with her fork today," Cat said, sounding distressed.

"Yeah, it is different without 'em." André agreed.

"So what should we do?" Tori asked. The table grew silent as they contemplated. Cat started laughing and poking a beetle with a straw. How could they get Beck to want Jade back? She understood Beck wanting to end it, though…it seemed like Jade really didn't do anything for him. Why did she want him back anyway? It seemed like Jade only cared that Beck didn't want her. Does she even care about how Beck feels at all? It just didn't seem fair for him to get back with her…

"I've got it!" André exclaimed, snapping Tori out of her trance. Just as Tori and Cat leaned in, the bell rung. "Come to my house tonight and I'll explain."

The rest of the day was a haze. All Tori could think about was what André said at lunch. '_I thought…'_ What if he thought Tori should try and go for it with Beck? But she could never do that, ex-boyfriends are off limits between friends. But wait, were Jade and Tori even friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

Off to André's…big plans for the matchmaking team!

**Mood:** mischievous :D

* * *

><p>Tori was getting her stuff together for André's when she felt her phone buzz. She checked the screen. Oh no. Beck. "Hey, Beck, wuttup?" She answered, trying to sound nonchalant.<p>

"Hey Tori, you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Oh no, I can't tonight, I'm going to...wash my dog." Tori caught herself before revealing her plans.

"You don't have a dog." Beck accused, sounding slightly confused.

"Right," She cursed . "Yeah, well, when I said dog, I meant…Trina."

"Ah. So…you give Trina baths?"

"Just every four weeks." Tori joked.

Beck laughed. "Alright, can you just come over? I've barely seen you this week."

Tori sighed. "On my way." André would have to wait. She hung up, deciding that she'd visit Beck for twenty minutes, then head over to André's for evil formulating.

* * *

><p>Beck hung up the phone and ran his hands nervously through his hair. He had no idea what he was doing. Every time he was alone with Tori, he was left incredibly confused and incredibly missing her. It was weird. Normally by now, Jade would've tried something to win Beck back over, to show she actually cared. But it's been a little over a week now and…nothing.<p>

He wouldn't start something up with Tori. He couldn't. He stilled really cared about Jade, he didn't want her to get depressed because he started dating Tori. It didn't help that ever since Tori came to Hollywood Arts, Jade's been complaining about how she was trying to steal him away from her. But that was it, she treated him as a possession that belonged to her, not as somebody she wanted to be in a relationship with. Not that he'd ever tried to be that lovey-dovey either.

But whenever he was with Tori…he couldn't explain it. She was so bubbly and innocent, but she could be firm and stick to her own when she needed to. And…something else. There was just something about her that made Beck feel way different than he felt when he was with Jade.

Beck's thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell – Tori.

Beck opened the door, leaning casually against the hinge. "Hola," he gestured into the RV. He closed the door once she was inside.

"Hey," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So what's up?"

Beck took a moment. He just remembered how much harder it was to talk when she was standing right in front of him…in his RV…alone… "Have you been avoiding me?" he finally asked.

Tori scoffed unconvincingly. "What?" she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Ever since we talked, you've been avoiding me." He tossed Tori a bottle of lemonade.

"Okay…maybe a little." She admitted, catching the lemonade.

"So..?" Beck walked towards her.

"Beck, I think we both know why we haven't seen a lot of each other lately."

"Enlighten me."

Tori looked at him for a long time, as if she was preparing to say something really important. "Okay, look." She finally said, running a hand through her hair. "You and Jade have been together forever. Things just aren't the same with you guys not talking! You aren't sitting at the same lunch table anymore, and...we feel broken. Soon you guys are gonna go off and do your own things, and it'll just be the three of us. It just feels weird that you guys aren't together anymore." She sighed and looked Beck straight in the eye meaningfully.

He took another step towards her. "I'm not gonna get back together with Jade."

"Well she wants to get back together with you!" Tori cried, as if suffering some great injustice.

"Yeah, maybe she does." Beck said, throwing his arms up in the air. "And maybe I'm done. What if I don't want to get back together with her?" This was getting really tiring. How many times did he have to explain this? He was done with Jade. He knew that now. Even more important was that Tori knew that.

Tori stared at him, looking confused and hurt. "Really?" she sounded as if she couldn't believe it.

Beck stepped back with his hands to his face. "Yeah," he replied, running them through his hair.

"But—" Tori started to say.

"Why is it so important for you that we get back together, Tori?" he interrupted. "I don't get it."

* * *

><p>Tori paused. It was surprising that she didn't have the answer to this one. She'd been preaching about how good they were together that she'd forgotten why she wanted them to be together in the first place. Obviously because things were too weird when they're apart. But…was that really why she felt weird? It all seemed to make a little too much sense for her. It'd be so messed up if they went out…what would happen to Jade? Beck was one of the only things keeping her from hurting everybody. Tori was a good person. She could never live with herself knowing she was the reason for making somebody feel awful, even if that somebody was Jade.<p>

She looked at Beck and it seemed as though he read everything she was thinking with a glance at her eyes.

"How do you feel about me, Tori?" he asked softly, stepping closer towards her.

Tori knotted her eyebrows together in distress. "I…"

"Don't think," he put his hands on her shoulders. "just tell me what you feel." He kissed her. She didn't try to pull away this time. She was going to show Beck how she really felt. She kissed back, and slid her fingers into his long, soft hair. It seemed they were locked in that embrace for an eternity. She felt his hands cup her head.

After she had no idea how long, Tori finally pulled away from him. They just looked at each other for a long time. And, as Tori had suspected and dreaded, she felt a surge of remorse creep into the pit of her stomach. She pictured Jade's face finding them like that when she looked at Beck. Slowly backing up, Tori turned and darted out of Beck's RV, her eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

I suck. I really, really, do.

**Mood: **guilty :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I know, so close! But they actually kissed this time! I have an idea of how I want to continue the story, but definitely give me some ideas if you have any. Survey time!_

_Do you like the perspective I've been using, or should I switch to first person?_

_Should I keep switching POV between Tori and Beck?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Happy Sunday to all! So today instead of doing my homework, I have decided to just devote most of the day to writing my fanfic! Whilst I watch iCarly and Victorious for inspiration :D. So here is the next chapter to follow many!_

"I am in serious chizz, man, serious chizz!" Tori cried, barging into André's apartment.

"Hey, Tori, what took you so—"

"We kissed! Beck and I kissed!" she shouted, cutting him off.

"What?" André asked, amazed and confused.

Tori flopped onto André's couch groaned.

"Tori's here!" Cat giggled as she came into the living room holding two cans of Wahoo punch.

André rolled his eyes and sat beside Tori. "What happened, Tori?"

Tori sat up, looking distressed. "Beck called me and asked if I could come over, and we started talking and—"

"Wait, you went to Beck's? You were supposed to—"

"So not the point right now, André!" Tori shouted. "Anyway, we started talking and…kissing happened." She explained, burying her face in a pillow.

"You kissed Beck?" Cat asked, sounding concerned.

Tori moaned, her voice muffled from underneath the pillow.

"Wait a second, you were the one who was trying to get Beck and Jade back together at lunch today." Said André.

"I know!" Tori groaned again, sitting back up. "But then he started saying stuff, and…"

"Tori, we always thought it was obvious you and Beck liked each other." Cat said knowingly, lying upside down on the couch, drinking punch.

"What?" Tori sputtered. Everybody thought that they liked each other? And nobody told her?

"Hey, Cat, how are you drinking that upside down?" A curious André asked.

"What do you mean? It's easy." She replied distantly

"No, if you're upside down, it'd all spill ov—"

"Guys!" Tori reminded them. "You all thought Beck and I liked each other?"

"Well…yeah."

"It was kind of obvious," Cat added.

"And it didn't occur to anyone to tell me this?" Tori cried, getting annoyed.

"Well, we figured you already knew, Tori." André reasoned.

"Yeah, well clearly I didn't!" Tori pouted. "And now I'm the other girl! How could I do this to Jade? I really thought we were finally becoming friends." Tori leaned back on the couch, burying her face in her hands.

André sat up. "Tori, Beck and Jade aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong." Cat explained, uncharacteristically reasonable.

"Yeah, but Jade is still crazy about him, it's basically the same thing." Tori sighed, feeling remorseful.

"Jade hates you," Cat stated, twisting her Wahoo punch cap.

"Thanks, Cat." Tori said flatly. "But I want to try and be friends with her, and that's not gonna happen if I'm macking on her ex-boyfriend! And I'm gonna hate being at Hollywood Arts if Jade is trying to kill me every single day."

"Well, do you wanna be friends with Jade or do you wanna date Beck?" André asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Tori huffed. "Unless I want to have an extremely terrible time at Hollywood Arts, I've got to get over Beck, and help him and Jade get back together."

"Uh, Tori? Beck likes you too. He's not gonna get back together with Jade." André reminded her.

She knew he was right. That's what Beck had been trying to tell Tori the entire time. He really seemed like he didn't want to get back together with her.

"Then how can we change Beck's mind?" She asked, her heart dropping a little at the thought of never being able to kiss him like that again.

"Well before you came over, Cat and I got an idea."

"I helped!" Cat squealed, braiding a strand of her bright red hair.

"Anyway, we thought if you and Cat performed a love song I wrote for Beck and Jade, then Beck would want to get back together with her." He explained.

"I drew a cat on my hand!" Cat beamed. "It's a cat on Cat! Haha!"

Tori sighed. _Well, goodbye, Beck_. "Yeah, that sounds like it could work. Do you have a song in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

Now commencing plan: "Love Doctor". I've never been so unenthusiastic about performing a number before.

**Mood:** meh . :l

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you guys ready?" André asked Cat and Tori, practicing the opening of his new song on the piano.<p>

"Yeah, just about," Tori sighed, applying some lip gloss. As painful as it was to help Jade and Beck get back together, she knew it was the only alternative besides being in eternal misery via Jade's wrath.

"I feel pretty!" Cat twirled around in her dress and hopped onto the stage they set up in the hallway.

"Alright, Beck texted me, he's on his way," André warned.

"Okay, how about Jade?" Tori asked.

"She texted me! She said she's coming, and she's got a big surprise for Beck." Cat answered, confused about the last part.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Tori took her place on the stage.

"Woah…" André murmured looking down the hall.

"Is that…Jade?" Tori asked incredulously as Jade came down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Jade?" Beck entered the hallway through the other direction, marveling at the girl who was walking towards him.<p>

Jade had her hair curled in several segments all around her head and had taken the streaks out of it. She had silver strappy heels on and was wearing a hot pink mini-skirt paired with a lacy white flowing top. Silver bangles hung from her wrists and she was wearing a long necklace. Her makeup was bright and colorful and was only wearing about half the eyeliner she normally had on.

"Haha! She looks like Tori!" Cat giggled, pointing at Jade.

"Yeah, she does," Beck said more to Jade than to Cat, annoyed and confused. "Jade, what's going on?"

"Oh, hi, Beck," Jade replied unnaturally sweet. "How are you today?" she smiled and cocked her head to side.

André hopped down from the stage. "Yo Jade, why do you look all girly?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, André." Jade said a little angrily, but still smiling unnaturally. "So Beck," she continued, strolling up to him, "what do you think?" She put a hand on her hip and tried to look flirty.

Just what exactly was Jade trying to do? Cat was right, she looked exactly like Tori. Why would she want to look like Tori? She hates Tori. Unless…

"Jade, did you dress up like this so…so that I would like you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Beckette?" she asked seductively, putting an arm on his shoulder. Beck stared at her incredulously. 'Beckette'? Tori was the only person that called him that, she was the only person besides Jade that knew it was his full name.

"Don't call me that," Beck said, getting more annoyed. Why did she think that trying this hard would make him want to date her? He pushed her arm off him and stepped away from her.

"Oh, come on—" Jade laughed and stepped towards Beck.

"No, stop!" he interrupted. "Quit being so…desperate. It's not hot."

"But, Beck…" she lifted her eyebrows and put her hands on his chest imploringly.

This was getting ridiculous. He pushed her hands off of him again, this time more forcefully. "Jade—"

"You don't need dress like Tori to get Beck to like you." André interrupted. "You shouldn't change just for someone else. And besides, you're already amazing." He smiled and rubbed his neck a self-consciously.

Jade knotted her eyebrows together. "André, what are you—"

"Look, we've got enough Toris at this school. There's only one Jade West. We might say it that often, but we—I love how unique you are. Nobody speaks their mind like you do. You're one of kind." He smiled nervously. He looked back at Beck. "But, uh…let's see what Beck thinks." He said quietly, looking away nervously.

"I think André summed that up pretty nicely." Beck smiled, looking gratefully at André.

"André…" Jade looked curiously at him. "What are you saying?"

"You're incredible, Jade," he smiled, putting his hand on her arm. "exactly how you are."

Jade blushed a little from underneath her makeup and looked away, smiling. "Thanks." She said flatly, but a little nicer than normal.

André had a crush on Jade? He had no idea. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Jade smile like that before. This may have worked out for the best. He just hoped that this could leave Jade un-heartbroken and he could… Beck looked over at Tori, who was smiling at Jade and André.

"Awww, you guys! This is so cute!" She put her hands on her heart and cocked her head to the side adorably. A huge smile spread across Beck's face. He walked over to Tori. What was he going to say to her? 'Now that Jade's out of the way, let's make out'? Was it too soon to be making a move? He was only a foot away from her now. Looks like it was now or never. Just as he reached his arm out to tap Tori, he was interrupted by the class bell. He tried to pass his outstretched arm off as an attempt to run his hands through his hair.

Tori turned around bright-eyed and jumped a little to find a nervous Beck standing less than a foot behind her. "Beck! Hi." She smiled her usual perfect 100watt smile.

"Hey," he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Can I walk you to class?" He asked in a joking gentlemanly way.

Tori laughed easily and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so easily perfect it was a little impossible for Beck to believe. "Our classes are on opposite sides of the school," she laughed.

"Yeah, but your class is on the west side of the school. You're gonna need a manly man to escort you through the bad part of the school." Beck teasingly explained.

"Alright, I'll just ask Sinjin to escort me." She said seriously. Beck nervously wondered whether or not she was joking. He lifted one eyebrow at her.

She burst out into laughter. "Kidding! You may have my arm to escort." She granted politely.

Beck laughed and took her arm, a huge stupid smile spreading across his face again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega:<strong>

Just saw the CUTEST thing in the hallway! Having a great day myself… ;)

**Mood: **Victorious ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>__Awww! I LOVE this couple :D. Also the ;) at the end was gonna to be a heart, but my symbol won't show up :(. Anyway, yeah…I kind of ended up finishing the whole story…I couldn't help myself, I got carried away! HOWEVER, I have a proposition for you guys. What would you guys think if I were to continue the series, but with Beck and Tori as a couple (possibly Jade and André…tell me what you guys think of them as a couple!). What do you think? Would it be too repetitive to go through the same plot of the episodes? PLEASE give me your input, I'd love to go further with the characters like this! P.S: I may explore a Cat/Robbie relationship… ;)_


End file.
